


RWBY Shorts

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: a collection of some rwby fics ive been working on.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	RWBY Shorts

It was quiet in the castle tonight. The melodic tick of watts grandfather clock was beginning to grate. Why had no one come to see him? To give him news? the more time that passed the more sure he was that the worst had happened .He was sitting uncomfortably in watts favourite wing-back chair, hands drumming on the armrest, tail worrying the fabric across the back. He’d catch hell from the doctor if he saw him doing it. Fortunately for him, watts had been gone for hours “ what’s taking so long?” Tyrian finally roared, jumping to his feet. He ran he his hands through his hair, tugging at the matted strands “Sit.” Hazels gruff voice rang loud in the quiet room “when there’s news, you’ll be the first to hear it.” Salem’s enforcer seemed calm but the taptaptap of his foot on the marble floor was a dead give away. He had his eyes closed but even he could see how hazels jaw clenched and unclenched as he replayed memories in his mind .hazels arms and shirt were streaked with blood but he’d refused to leave watts lab to change it, probably in fear of missing something important. He needn't worry.

Not like the blood was his.

“no news is good news.” Mercury tried. How he loathed cinders pets. Who’s bright idea was it to bring them along on this mission anyw…? oh… “just….relax” he was about to retaliate but a look from hazel silenced the hunter. Fuming and nearly shaking with what he told himself was anger and not fear, Tyrian turned and thumped back down in the ugly old chair. He folded his arms and sank back into the cushions listening all the strange noises in watts lab. The beakers bubbling, creatures in boxes hissing, some Jacobs ladder sparking in the corner, the god damn clock continuing to tick in spite of his best efforts to set it on fire with his mind. But there was another noise, one he’d never heard before. A strange chittering hiccup.

He looked across the room to cinders other pet; Emerald was laughing “ what's so funny?” he hisses “ little late to start taking peoples advice now, isn’t it?” Emeralds weepy red eyes we’re peering out from under her bangs, glaring daggers in his direction. She chuckling and crying but its not a nice sound, not like her crying usually would be. he wants her to stop. it makes him feel…itchy. “ she warned you.” he had dozens of cuts from what happened tonight. Most were already healed thanks to his aura. But emeralds words felt likes someone had opened them up again and poured salt in the wounds “it was an accident!” he yelped back

“I didn’t mean it…”

**_**Pitch black night!So many Grimm! What a fun mission this was turning out to be! He couldn’t understand the looks on the others faces. They’re afraid! Of course they are, they don’t enjoy this like he does. The Ursa have them backed to a cliff edge “em, get merc to give you a boost up and over, see if you cant draw them towards the ship, the turrets can take care of them!” Kotton batted a clawed paw away with her axe “ sounds like a plan!” Emerald leapt towards her partner, catapulting over the confused heads of the bear Grimm . Tyrian scoffed. Running away? That was the plan? “ why should we let the machines have all the fun?” “ Tyrian.” Kotton warned “ this cliff wont take the weight, we need to draw them back where we can fight them safely.“** _ **

**__ **

**_**Tyrian cackles “Safely? Oh my little moth “safely” isn't part of the game! “ he surged forward, slashing lightly at an Ursa in a bid to make it charge “Ty stop! You're going to collapse the cliff, we’ll fall!” hazel had worked is way to the ship, the tide was beginning to turn “Quit messing around” Kotton admonishes “we’re nearly done, don’t you wana get home in one piece?!” But Tyrian has stopped listening; he's lost in the thrill of the kill, the pleasure of this dance of death. In the back of his mind he can hear Kotton screeching at him, but he takes no notice. Ursa fall under his hands, again and again. He twirls on the tips of his toes, dances on air untouchable. Its a high he never wants to come down from.** _ **

**__ **

**_**A thunderous crack draws him back to reality, breaking his concentration. He stumbles, falling to all fours, the Ursa in front of him looking equally perplexed. There’s so many of them, when did he get surrounded? Another crunch and under him, the ground gave way .** _ **

**__ **

**_**“TYRIAN!”** _ **

**__ **

**_**The next few seconds are a blur. He feels weightless as he begins to fall, fingers clawing uselessly at air. Next gravity takes him in her unyielding hands, dragging him towards the ground. Something collides with him and his first instinct is to attack; its an Ursa, slashing at him in panic. But the thing wrapped around his chest is far too small and light. Kotton digs her fingers into his back. The wind is screaming in his ears, he barely hears her cry “ you're too heavy!”her little wings struggling, desperate to keep them afloat. a split second passes before they land, air whistling over his blades and her wings as they’re carried through the thicket and treetops to the ground.** _ **

**__ **

**_**They tumble, branches snap, the air is filled with fireflies of aura but he cant tell if its his or hers and then everything goes still. Tyrian blinks and its suddenly dawn. White birch trees are broken in a trail of devastation at the end of which he lies. His eyesight has never been the greatest, but even he can see the red blood plastered across the white bark. Something is resting across his midsection, holding on for dear life. Kotton’s limbs are entangled with his, twisted at odd angles. it seems she took the brunt of the fall; aside from a cuts and bruises he is unharmed.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Like the trees she is a nondescript blur of red and white. Kotton croaks like there's something in her chest. Tyrian starts to shake as light peaks through the trees. It casts shadows across 2 gaping holes on kottons back. Inside her lungs heave and between her exposed ribs he can see her tiny heart flutter. He realises what's happened. A few feet back her tattered brown wings lie, still twitching.his entire body trembles.Its too much texture, the smell of blood burns in his sinus’ and gaves him a headache. He wants to look away but his gaze is fixed. Kotton gapes for air, screaming in pain without making a sound. Her hands grasp reflexively at nothing. He wants to reach out and take her hand in his, to assure her help is coming but he cant move. His eyes and mouth water, overwhelmed by the sights and smells and adrenalin .Bile rises in his throat, seeping between the fingers he has clamped to his mouth he feels the hollow thump of the ground in his chest as he passes out.** _ **

**__ **

**_**He came to on the flight home, wrapped in a blanket he later found out was kottons shawl. The others were avoiding him, ignoring his questions. Emerald and Hazel flew the ship like they were in a hurricane, it wasn’t helping the urge to vomit again. Mercury was yelling something but he couldn’t understand what was being said. It hurts to move but he can see Kotton out of the corner of his eye. He reaches a hand her but she doesn't react; he’s not even sure she’s still alive, her white eyes stare right through him, a million miles away. Something in his chest twinged as he withdrew his hand.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Their mission was a success, that was all that mattered…right?** _ **

“It was an accident.” he repeated “ I didn’t thin-No. You didn’t” Hazel interrupted “And Kotton is the one who has to pay the price.” Tyrian is about to speak in his defence when watts appears, looking rattled and bloody , all attention suddenly on him “ She’ll live.” he says softly. At once the air feels ten times lighter “c-can I see her?” he asked in uncharacteristic softness. Watts was already shaking his head before he’d even finished “Tyrian she needs rest , just leave her alo-TYRIAN!” he had already shoved his way past the doctor. Tyrian ran as hard as he could despite the protest from his aching joints. His wrists popped from the force of slamming into doors as he ran. He skidded to a halt when he arrived at Kottons room.

The door was closed tight, flower garland knocked to the floor in the hurry to get her in and lying down somewhere soft. Kotton had an open door policy, literally and figuratively. It was open any time of the day or night for anyone who might need her. This didn’t bode well; he dreaded to think what kind of sorry state she was in, all alone. The thought that she might have WANTED to be alone never even dawned on him.

Gingerly he knocked on the door “Kotton?” no response. The door swung open on its own and with a shaking hand he pushed it the rest of the way. The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the open window. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and take in his surroundings. But it wasn’t hard to see her; a blotch of white against the inky black.

Kotton was standing in front of the mirror, gazed fixed, no doubt examining her newly acquired scars. She had one bandaged hand hanging by her side and the other one wrapped around an IV drip. Angry red sutures crept up her back, plastered against her bone white skin “ Kotton…” Tyrian stumbled towards her, desperate to close the distance “I'm- Save it.” she spat, voice raspy and full of venom “ I don’t want to hear it.” she turned, blind eyes seething with unexpressed anger. “there's nothing you can say to make this better.” she started to walk, moving towards her tiny bed “ just leave me alone.”

Tyrian threw himself at her feet, face crinkling up as tears began to flow “ I’m sorry!” he plead“ I should have listened and I-” he choked, voice overtaken by tears . kottons hands dropped to her side, she made no effort to push him away but neither did she try to comfort him. Sobbing, Tyrian pressed his forehead to her abdomen, arms wrapping around her legs.

“Please”He begged “forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so if y'all are intrested in some Kottian / silk orchid work check out my deviant art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/caxceberxvi
> 
> i have a lot of rwby stuff at the moment, plenty of nuts and volts ( tyrian/watts) and some lucky charms stuff too.  
> my main focus is my deaths Head au so if thats ur thing come say hello!


End file.
